A Hidden World Revealed
by CookiesForMe
Summary: AU- Lisbon is a vampire! Cho knows, but no-one else does. What happens when one case threatens to reveal all that the undead of Sacramento have fought to keep a secret for so long? Will everything be revealed? What will the reactions be to these shocking and mind-bending revelations? Will RJ show up? Rated T for a reason x Better than it sounds, i promise x
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey, this is an AU fic. I wasn't going to do one, but I became transfixed with the idea of Lisbon as a vampire after I read the twilight books once again. In this fic, I promise there will be Jisbon, although it will probably look like Cho/Lisbon right now. I promise they're only friends. They trust each other implicitly on the show, so I use that to my advantage in fics. Heidi is my character, and she is much more important in this fic than one will first think by this chapter. If I think of anything else to tell you about, I will mention it in a later author's note. **

**Hmm… there are warnings for mentions of blood, violence, and I can't remember if there is any language you should be warned about as well. SO, don't read if mentions of blood make you queasy, or you don't like violence.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**A Hidden World Revealed**

**Chapter 1**

Teresa Lisbon sat alone in a small booth of a dingy diner that no-one normal ever visited. Well, those particular visits were few and far between, and only a few of the normal people ever made it out alive and intact. Apart from herself, there was the woman who ran the diner and was also the only waitress there, a couple of shady people who mainly kept to themselves at the large dark counter, and Kimball Cho. He sat opposite her, landing in his own usual spot with a dull thud against the worn leather upholstery. Teresa smiled at him gently.

"Still can't believe you make me come here," He said in a low voice to Lisbon. She simply smiled again.

"I know. You're still normal and you get out alive. What's with that?"

"Told one of the especially freaky ones that hang round here occasionally that I would garlic him if he came too close to me. They've all liked me ever since and let me in here without complaint." Teresa laughed herself at that.

"You do realise garlic has no effect on us whatsoever? And how do you even know if it was a vampire you were talking to?"

"Had the same lovely elongated teeth you're currently sporting."

"Ah," Teresa placed one of her fingers against the sharp point of one of her fangs gently. "Right. The fangs. Sorry."

"Nah, its fine boss. A little creepy, but fine."

"I don't get why you're so fine with it all, Cho."

"I wasn't, at first. When you walk into a diner to tell your boss that we have a case, and she's just sat there drinking blood like its orange juice… Let's just say, it's not the easiest way to find out your boss is a member of the undead and has been for a while." Lisbon laughed again as the waitress put another cup of deep red liquid on the table before her. Lisbon smiled gratefully at the woman and took a deep gulp. Just then, a werewolf walked in and Lisbon sighed in complete frustration.

"Hate werewolves," She muttered to herself, though Cho could hear her as well. "Why do they have to crash a witch, wizard and vampire only diner? It clearly implies no werewolves in here, so why?"

Cho had to stifle a grin. At work his boss seemed almost like an ordinary person, yet here they could have the weirdest of conversations and they didn't seem at all out of place. Cho was aware he was the odd one out in the room, and knew the werewolf figured it out too, as soon as he began to head directly towards Cho in a predatory fashion. Quick as lightning, Lisbon launched herself over the dingy table and stood menacingly between Cho and the werewolf, flashing her fangs at him in warning. The werewolf eventually shrugged and walked out again with the waitress glaring at him the whole time as well as Lisbon herself. Lisbon nodded her thanks to the waitress and sat back on her side of the booth again. Cho let out a shaky breath and Lisbon's phone rang. Her fangs retracted up into her mouth instantly so she could speak better as she flipped the phone open.

"Lisbon… yes… sure, we'll be right there."

She closed the phone and gulped down her drink in one go, wiping the excess off her face with the back of her hand. She stood up and looked at Cho, who was watching her with no emotion on his face. He knew she needed blood to stop herself from going crazy, especially at the gruesome crime scenes, and he would never hold something like that against her, thankfully.

"We have a case."

…

Cho and Lisbon stepped out of her SUV at the entrance to a dark alley. She tensed slightly and Cho instinctively knew this would be a messy crime scene. He really did feel sorry for his boss then. She hadn't chosen this lifestyle, and yet she had to deal with the consequences for the rest of time, unless she found a way to die, to kill herself at some point. She glanced at Cho and he nodded. He would be the one to hold her back in case it became too much. He held up a full sports bottle that he had slipped into his jacket at the diner and Lisbon smiled gratefully. She didn't think she'd need it, but it felt good to know that someone had her back in case the worst did happen. She spent most nights in that diner, simply so she wouldn't lose her self-control whilst at work all day.

They walked down the alley together and found the latest murder victim. He was mid-thirties and had been bludgeoned to death with what appeared to be a metal pipe. There was blood all over the alley and Lisbon had to force herself to focus on being human for a while. Cho squeezed her wrist to remind her where she was and she nodded slightly to show she understood and would control herself. They could behave a little out of character for now because Jane wasn't here right now. Once he arrived, they had to be on top of their games in order to fool him into thinking everything was fine, when the truth was that they hadn't been for years.

Just then, Lisbon's ears picked up the rougher background sound of Jane's car engine about five blocks away and removed her hand from Cho's grasp with a warning look. He nodded and turned to get a closer look at the victim. Lisbon was going to find Jane and his car when Cho's voice stopped her.

"Boss, uh… you might need hold back on the _elongation_." Those hurried words were one lot of the words Cho used to tell Lisbon that her fangs were starting to show again. Her eyes widened and she quickly reduced her fangs to normal tooth size and nodded to tell Cho she was grateful he had told her.

…

Lisbon was waiting for Jane when he got out of his car just beyond the yellow tape. She made sure her fangs weren't there before she spoke to him.

"He's a male, mid-thirties, no ID, bludgeoned to death with what appears to be a metal pipe. This place is a frequent stop for drug dealers and prostitutes though, so we have a few suspects."

"I'll go see the body then. I might be able to find something," Jane told her and ducked under the yellow tape gracefully. Lisbon sighed. It was going to be a long night, she could feel it.

…

The next morning, Lisbon and Cho were both sat in the dingy diner once more, Cho with a coffee, Lisbon with warmed blood. She only drank coffee at work to make her seem more normal. She didn't actually like the stuff much. It was far too bitter for her liking, and didn't taste too good either. Cho took another gulp of his coffee and spoke to Lisbon, pointing at the file that was open between them and were both studying intently.

"Is it just me, or does that victim look like that werewolf that was here last night?"

Lisbon looked at the photo of the victim quizzically before waving the waitress over quickly. She was the only one on the job 24/7, mainly because she was a vampire too. She didn't need to sleep, so she could get more business by being open all the time. Lisbon spoke hurriedly to her once she had arrived at the table.

"Does that look like that awful shape-shifter that was here last moon, Heidi?"

Heidi looked at the picture for a moment. "It could be him, but he was sort of a werewolf last moon, sweetie."

"I know, I know, Heidi. Thanks anyway." Lisbon sighed as Heidi darted back behind the counter and busied herself once more. "Let's go, Cho. It's time for us to get to work. Maybe Grace has a hit about the victim on her computer by the time we get there."

Heidi appeared before them as they reached the door and handed them both a polystyrene cup each with a plastic lid on. "To go," She explained quickly, and Teresa hugged the vampire in front of her.

"Thanks Heidi. I'll see you again tonight."

Both agents stepped out of the door and took a sip of their drinks. They both grimaced and swapped the cups around as they headed for their cars. Lisbon smiled to herself. Heidi had given her blood to go, and Cho had taken a sip of it by mistake. They both climbed into their cars and started up the engines as they pulled out of the otherwise deserted parking lot for the diner.

…

Lisbon hated driving. She could run faster than she could drive, and it annoyed her no end. However, she knew she couldn't be reckless, especially not when she was in a car. That was the main reason she drove exactly on the speed limit and didn't like Jane driving her anywhere. He drove too fast and it gave her a thrill, she could admit that. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't do too often or she would be tempted to do it whilst she drove around, and none of the vampires around Sacramento could afford to be discovered anytime soon. She pulled up to the CBI building and exited her car, the sunlight shining down on her. It didn't burn, just tickled a bit.

That was another myth created to make humans feel safe. She didn't burn, or sparkle like those fictional characters did in the books her niece was reading at the moment. It didn't affect her apart from the whole tickling part of it. Cho's car pulled up beside her and he got out. He obviously was still feeling sick from his mistaken drink earlier, and Lisbon felt sorry for him. She reached back into her car and brought out a bottle of pills, handing them to Cho, who watched her quizzically.

"It will help your stomach," She explained in an urgent whisper as they headed into the building together. "I used them a lifetime ago." Cho looked at her and she quickly elaborated. "I had a boyfriend who was a sanguinarian, but he wasn't actually a… he just thought he was a…" She waved her hand around her before continuing. "I didn't know the drinks we were having had been accidentally swapped either and these made me feel better afterwards. Take a couple, they'll help."

They reached the floor to the SCU and Lisbon stepped into her office only to come face to face with the same werewolf that had been in the diner that night. She stopped short, her eyes widening in shock. The man did the same as he recognised the petite woman stood before him. He glanced to Cho for a moment, and Lisbon growled at a pitch that couldn't be picked up by humans. It was simply a warning to the werewolf in front of her that Cho and her team were off limits. He shrugged and simply walked into her office and she followed, shutting the door and blinds before turning to the man stood in the middle of the small room.

"How can I help you?" Lisbon asked as she sat behind her desk and removed her jacket, placing it on the back of her chair and leaning towards the man who had sat in on of the chairs placed opposite her across her desk.

"My name is James Myrad. I believe you found my brother Nigel, last night after I had left you and your human friend alone."

Lisbon handed a picture of the victim across to James, who took it and nodded his head, swallowing heavily as he handed the picture back to Lisbon, both parties being careful not to touch each other. They didn't like each other much as one was a vampire and the other was a werewolf, but they could at least be civil to each other for the time being.

"Yes, that's Nigel. How was he killed?"

"Someone thought it would be fun to bludgeon him to death with a metal pipe."

"So it wasn't…" James trailed off, pointing at his neck. Lisbon's jaw tightened, but she fought to stay calm.

"No, it wasn't." She said firmly. "And before you ask, it wasn't me either."

"I wasn't going to…"

Lisbon fixed him with a glare. James looked at the floor, clearly embarrassed.

"Okay, maybe I was, but you can't blame me. If it was one of yours and the lead agent was one of us, what would you automatically assume?"

"That it was one of you."

"Exactly."

"Okay then, did Nigel have any enemies?"

"Apart from your lot?"

Lisbon sighed and rolled her eyes. "Mr Myrad, I am trying to be civil here. We may not see eye to eye on everything, but I will do my best to find your brother's killer."

"Even if it turns out to be one of you?"

"Even if that is the case, yes."

"Why would you do that for someone like me?"

"Oh, make no mistake, I don't like you. But everyone deserves justice, even if it's someone I don't have pleasant feelings for. It's not my fault I'm like this, just as it's not your fault you're like you are. Your brother still deserves justice and that is what I shall do. Now then, did Nigel have any enemies?"

"He was involved with some of the shadier people round there. People neither of us particularly like, though I suppose you also tolerate them kind of people to a degree."

"Wizards."

"Yes, though I do understand you can't just say a wizard had problems with my brother. He's also a drug dealer, if that helps."

Lisbon smiled. "No, not really. Does this wizard have a name and legitimate business that I can use?"

"Sure, his name is Micah Willows and he runs and works at a tattoo shop next to that diner you were sat in last night."

"Thank you, I'll look into it. Where can I find you if I need you?"

James stood and walked to the door, before throwing a screwed up piece of paper to Lisbon, who caught it easily.

"Just follow the smell." With that, James was gone as suddenly as he had arrived.

…

Lisbon, Jane and Cho walked out of the tattoo parlour heavily. Micah had told them he didn't know what had happened to Nigel and he had been in his shop all night. The place had cameras in the shop part of the building and they confirmed his alibi. Lisbon and Cho both knew that he could have faked that evidence but they couldn't say something like that with Jane there so they had had to leave it alone for now.

They were walking back tot the SUV when Jane stopped suddenly. He was facing the diner and Lisbon and Cho stopped as well once they realised Jane wasn't following them. They turned around in time to see Jane enter the diner. On his own.

Panicking, Lisbon and Cho rushed in behind him, just in time. At least three shady people were crowding Jane and Lisbon could tell they were about to act upon their instincts. She jumped in front of Jane immediately, pushing him backwards to Cho, who was waiting for him near the door. Cho held Jane still in the one position, glaring at him the entire time.

Lisbon growled below the human hearing range again and all the 'people' glared at her. She bared her fangs quickly at them and retracted them as she spoke.

"Don't even think about it or I will kill you all. Do we understand each other?"

"And what if he is of no more use to you, my dear?" A well spoken man in a black suit asked politely. Lisbon smiled. That was the undead speak for 'what if he pisses you off as well? Can we kill him then?'

"Then you are more than welcome to do whatever you please to him, but you must wait for my word and permission first."

All the 'people' nodded and moved away from them reluctantly as they slid into the usual booth, Lisbon on one side, Cho and Jane on the other. Heidi came up with a notebook in hand.

"What can I get you?" She asked politely whilst talking to Lisbon with her mind. All vampires could do that. They all had a strange bond between them that allowed them to do such things, though Teresa's and Heidi's bond was stronger than most.

_How much does this new one know?_

_Nothing at all. So don't give it away. And no matter what I say I want, I actually want blood in one of those polystyrene cups._

_Okay 'Resa. Nothing doing on the talking part. And of course that's what you can have honey. I won't deny you your blood._

"I'll have a… coffee please," Lisbon said to her politely, before nodding to Cho.

"I'll have a coffee too." He eyed Heidi warily and she nodded, grinning to herself as she made a note on her pad.

Jane looked up to Heidi politely. "I'll have a tea please, but please put the milk in first and make sure it's properly steeped. Thank you."

Heidi rolled her eyes but nodded and walked at a leisurely pace back to her place behind the counter and kitchen. Lisbon grinned slightly at her retreating figure with Cho and Jane watching her.

Lisbon turned back to her two subordinates, but didn't have the time to utter a word to them. The door flew open and a large figure strode in, covered from head to toe in black. Lisbon swallowed, looking terrified, and Heidi darted over to them as well. They nodded to each other and simultaneously dragged Jane and Cho beneath the booth table where they were sufficiently hidden from the visitor whilst trying their best to look innocent at the same time.

The visitor looked around searchingly, glaring at all of the patrons before resting his eyes on Heidi and Teresa. He strode up to them and grabbed them both by their necks, lifting both of the petite women off the floor.

"Ah, the two sisters of darkness. How nice to see you again, though I do wish this was a social call. Unfortunately for you two girls, it's not. I have just one question; where's that Power Staff?"

**TBC…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Hey, I finally managed to get chapter two done! Woo hoo! *Does a crazy happy dance* As you can probably tell, I am hyper, yet again. I got my exam results and am over the moon! Hmm… I don't get that saying… Oh well, I don't really care right now! Please read and review and it will make my day even more sparkly and spectacular!**

**That's enough of the hyperness from me, so here is the chapter…**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**A Hidden World Revealed**

**Chapter 2**

_The visitor looked around searchingly, glaring at all of the patrons before resting his eyes on Heidi and Teresa. He strode up to them and grabbed them both by their necks, lifting both of the petite women off the floor._

"_Ah, the two sisters of darkness. How nice to see you again, though I do wish this was a social call. Unfortunately for you two girls, it's not. I have just one question; where's that Power Staff?"_

Lisbon and Heidi stayed still, mouths firmly shut as they refused to answer the dark shadowy man's question. He growled low in his throat and held the girls' throats tighter. Their fangs elongated instinctively as they tried to wriggle out of his grasp, to no avail. Every time they wriggled, he held them tighter. It didn't hurt them, but it was more than a little uncomfortable on their throats.

Heidi managed to croak out a few words. "What makes you think we have it?"

The man threw them both against the nearest wall angrily. They hit it with a loud, unmistakable thud of flesh and bone hitting concrete and slid to the floor as they tried to get back up and fight. However the man was too fast for them and held Teresa in his strong arms, hands poised to break her neck like a twig at a moments' notice. Teresa felt everything stop around her, an unnatural hush gathered all in the room. She wanted to laugh out loud. What _was_ natural about them? For all intents and purposes, they didn't even exist in real life, just in books and movies and myths.

Heidi stopped her attack on the unwanted visitor as soon as he held Teresa in a vulnerable position and the man grinned triumphantly. "Tell me where the Staff is or your little sister of darkness will have her pretty little neck crushed in no time at all." He threatened and Teresa looked desperately at Heidi, who looked back with the same expression on her face. Eventually, Teresa nodded slightly, signalling that Heidi should tell the truth. Heidi sighed.

"We don't have it anymore," She told the man in a low voice. The man quickly tightened his grip on Teresa's neck and Heidi was quick to elaborate in order to save the other woman in his grasp. "John took it from us! I swear, we don't have it! We've been looking for it for over a year now!"

The man's head tilted to one side for a moment as he contemplated Heidi's words. Wordlessly, he dropped Teresa to the floor and stalked out into the darkness. Heidi rushed to Teresa's side and helped her up from the floor as the woman's form was shaking so badly that she couldn't stand on her own.

Cho and Jane appeared from under the tablecloth, both looking rather flustered, though with Cho it was hardly noticeable except in his hands as he helped Jane up from the grimy floor.

"I think we need to know what's going on," Jane told the women shakily as he stood up and leant on the table as his heart rate returned to normal. The two vampires looked at each other and came to a quick decision. They could tell this part of the tale without mentioning anything odd, so maybe they could tell him enough to get him to stop asking questions.

"Sit down and we'll tell you," Lisbon and Heidi monotoned at the same time and Cho and Jane looked at them warily but curiously at the same.

The two women sat on one side of the booth and gestured for the men to do the same. Cho did so without hesitation, sliding into the booth easily. He knew these two wouldn't hurt him if they could help it, and they had incredible self-control around humans. Jane was more wary, but he trusted Lisbon, and she trusted Heidi, so he sat in himself as well.

Cho spoke first. "What was all that talk about a Power Staff?" He asked bluntly. The two vampires sighed together and shared a furtive glance before turning to the other two opposite them.

"Years ago," Heidi began to explain after a decisive nod from Teresa. "We were asked to look after something. It was the Power Staff. We were told that all we must do is keep it here, hidden, and not to attempt to use it until the owner came back for it."

"Then, about a year ago," Teresa took over the explanation quietly. "This place was robbed by someth- someone. His name was John and he took the Staff. We've been looking for it ourselves ever since."

"What does it do?" Jane asked curiously. Heidi and Teresa shared glances once more as thoughts flew from one brain to another at warp speed.

_What do we tell him? He doesn't have a clue._

_He's Jane, though Heidi. He'll know if we lie._

_He wouldn't believe us if we told the truth sweetie. I know you love him but-_

_WHAT?_

_Oh sweetie, it's written all over your face._

Lisbon turned to face her two subordinates sat opposite her and Heidi. "As far as we know, it does nothing. It had lots of valuable stones on it though. Maybe they could fence it."

"So why would someone want to steal it?" Jane asked, mainly to himself. "Oh, I know, I know, they were aliens from another planet using it to hypnotise the President!"

Everyone in the diner turned and looked at him as though he was crazy. That was odd in itself as the diner consisted of two vampires, three wizards and five witches, and two normal people.

Just then, the door flew open and a man resembling the film version of Dracula walked in, cape flapping in the breeze as the door shut behind him, his tuxedo perfect and clean. Jane stared in horror at the apparition before him, Cho rolled his eyes, and Teresa and Heidi both fell apart laughing at the visitor.

"Will you two stop it?" Jane whispered urgently across to the two women, thinking of the first thing that came into his head to scare them into stopping. "He could be a vampire for all you two know, ready to suck out your blood!" Cho rolled his eyes again as Jane's words only succeeded in making the two women across from them laugh harder.

"Hey Dracula," Teresa laughed out as the man stepped up to the booth. The man smiled, revealing fangs as soon as his lips moved an inch. Jane stared in even more horror. He didn't believe in vampires at all, but he figured this guy was scary enough to think he was a vampire and get away with it, yet Lisbon was stupidly provoking him.

He half expected Lisbon to end up crashing through the next wall for insulting the pale faced, scary man, but instead he held out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion to Lisbon, who took it and allowed him to help her up. He laughed more at her as she stumbled deliberately in order to help sell the lie of mortality and clumsiness.

"Hello, my lovely Resa." He smiled, bowing low in an odd fashion, causing Lisbon to laugh herself silly again. Heidi appeared suddenly beside the pale man and Lisbon, though Jane hadn't seen her move from the booth.

"Let me get your cape for you George," She told the man, who smiled at Heidi and allowed her to take the cape from him to hang it up. Once Heidi was gone, the old jukebox in the corner started playing a new song. George smiled to Lisbon who laughed once more, shaking her head, but George captured her waist gently and began spinning her round slowly, though it was an odd thing to be doing in the middle of a diner. She shook her head, still smiling.

"You should be dancing with your wife, not me," She told him playfully as Heidi appeared once more. Heidi grinned.

"I don't mind," She said to Teresa, smiling. "I'm willing to share him, especially if it's you Teresa." Only Teresa heard the one line she didn't say out loud.

_I'm willing to share anything with you, sister._

"You're married to the freakiest one?" Cho asked incredulously, and four sets of eyes turned to him. George laughed.

"Ah, I forget you surround yourself with such forthright people, Resa. Which reminds me, don't you have a case?"

"We did yes, but we had bigger problems George." Lisbon told him as she sat back into the booth. "I think we'll take that coffee and tea order now Heidi." George sat beside her as she sat back down and Heidi disappeared to get the drinks ready.

"Who are you? I've not seen you before," George directed to Jane. Jane held out his hand respectfully, though he was still a little scared of the whole fangs and looking like Dracula part.

"Um, I'm Patrick Jane." He told the pale vampire, who nodded thoughtfully. Lisbon sighed, looking downwards and shifting uncomfortably in her seat. Cho's eyes widened and he looked quickly as George then looked at Jane, shaking his head minutely. George's eyes widened as he realised what Cho was saying. Cho was trying to tell him Lisbon had to act human because Jane didn't know.

"Mr Jane," George said, standing up and gesturing for Jane to do the same, who did so reluctantly. "Let me show you the neighbourhood. I'm sure it will help you on the case you're working on."

He ushered Jane out of the diner quickly, looking back at Lisbon once, who seemed absolutely drained of life and clearly needed to be less human for a while. Work took a lot out of her and there was no way she could be a human all the time, or she would snap.

Lisbon's fangs elongated as soon as Jane was out of the diner and she sighed in relief, though she really needed Cho to get out as well before she lost it. He was too close and too tempting. She glanced up at Heidi as she rushed over with the largest bottle of blood she could find at short notice. Lisbon glanced to Cho worriedly and thankfully, Heidi understood her intentions immediately.

"You need to get out of here, or at least move to the end of the diner, Kimball. She doesn't want you to get hurt, and I think you're too close to her right now."

Cho nodded and moved to the other end of the diner as Lisbon practically ripped off the top of the bottle and downed the whole thing in one go. She sighed and wiped her mouth when she had finished and nodded to say that Cho could come back. He did so warily.

"Do you think Jane believes George is a… you know?"

"Dunno, boss, but I doubt it. Why, you thinking of telling him?"

"Um… maybe."

"Minelli won't like it."

"Minelli won't have much choice in it."

"You remember what happened when you told me?"

Neither of them saw Jane walk up within hearing range of them, George close behind, and Lisbon didn't bother retracting her fangs either, though Jane couldn't see them just yet.

"Yeah," Lisbon smiled slightly. "He read us both the riot act and said if you told anyone, he'd be really pissed at you."

"Exactly. Somehow, I doubt Jane is the safest person to tell."

"I want to though."

"Want to tell me what?" Jane asked, and both agents turned to look at him in surprise. Jane took one look at Lisbon and all the colour left his face for the second time that night. "Lisbon, you sort of have plastic teeth in. Nice, you really scared me."

Lisbon looked down at the floor, clearly ashamed. Heidi came over with a large mug of deep red steaming liquid that she set before Lisbon. Lisbon drank it quickly, much to Jane's obvious disgust.

"Was that…?" He asked, unable to finish the sentence.

"Blood, man." Cho answered for him, but Lisbon shook her head thoughtfully. Jane looked up, hopeful it was all a joke.

"Not man, I think it's a woman's blood. She was on drugs too at the time, I think. It has a slightly bitter and worn taste to it."

Jane's face betrayed shock and horror as he realised she was being serious. His mouth opened, then shut, then opened again as he struggled to find the right words.

"You- You're- a- a-"

"Vampire," Heidi supplied helpfully, putting her own fangs on display for his benefit. Jane looked like he was about to faint or puke, Cho looked worried, and Lisbon looked deeply ashamed.

Jane looked directly to Lisbon. "Why?" He whispered. Lisbon's eyes flashed as she stood up suddenly, getting close to him.

"Why, what Jane?" Why am I a vampire? Why do I have fangs? Why do I hand about with humans all day? Why haven't I killed anyone yet? Come on Jane, answer me!"

Heidi placed her hand on Lisbon's forearm warningly. "Cool it sister. You're rushing him. Too much, too fast, and he'll break. Cool it."

Lisbon nodded, looking ashamed of herself. Jane looked at Lisbon once more, disgust and disdain colouring her features. Lisbon took one look at his face and swallowed heavily. She knew that look all too well. It was the one she had seen on the faces of the few people she had ever told, save for Cho. She had to get out of there before she broke. It was one thing to see that look on a person's face, it was another if you loved said person.

"Heidi, I have to go," She whispered urgently, and Heidi nodded understandingly. Lisbon needed to get her head sorted before she faced humans again. Lisbon turned to Cho then. "I'll be back… whenever. Lie to Minelli for me, or just tell him the truth. Either way…" She trailed off as a tears trailed down her pale face. She removed her jacket, revealing a long sleeved black top and matching black trousers. She was made to fit into the night seamlessly.

In a blur of contrasting black and white, she had disappeared into the night.

**TBC…?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): Ah, I finished this chapter very quickly, by my standards, so I wanted to update for you lovely people as soon as possible. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, I hope you continue to like this fic. Unfortunately, for the Jisbon fans amongst you, there will be not much of it this chapter, and all interaction between the two will be angsty I am afraid. Just, please, don't throw the stones too hard. *ducks as stones are being thrown viciously* Well, if you have the time, please review and let me know my fics are worth the bother I go through in writing them out for you lovely people. That's all, for now.**

**I do not own the mentalist, unfortunately. There so would have been a Jisbon kiss by now, if I owned it.**

**A Hidden World Revealed**

**Chapter 3**

Jane walked out of the diner quickly, white as a sheet and shaking slightly, closely followed by Cho, who looked quite bored with Jane's reaction to the information sprung on him.

"What's your problem with it all man?" Cho asked him suddenly. Jane turned to Cho incredulously.

"Um, what about the small fact that she isn't human?"

"So? She's still Lisbon, man. It's not like she's gonna bite you or anything when you let your guard down."

"She could do though."

"She resisted doing so to your annoying being for the last eight years, didn't she?"

"Why are you so okay with all of it?"

"'Cause she's still Lisbon. At the end of the day, she's the same person she's always been. You need to forgive her though."

"What? Why?"

"It's not her fault she's like this, you know. She never wanted to be a vampire. She hates it so much, it's almost unbelievable. She told a couple of people years back. And I do mean **years** back. They completely freaked on her. She tried to kill herself after that. Quite a few times, in fact. Do you know how hard it is to kill yourself if you're a vampire?"

Jane shook his head.

"It's just about impossible. Working at the CBI helps her a lot though. She feels better working around humans all day, it's almost like she is one again. She feels like she's giving back to help repay for the amount of blood she takes from the world. Oh, and before you start, she has never killed anyone for their blood. She only kills like she does at work. For justice and because she has no other choice."

Jane swallowed heavily and wondered where Lisbon was right now. If what Cho said was true, then she was probably making another attempt on her life, or non-life, or whatever she wanted to call her being around when she should be dead.

…

Lisbon sat upon the top of the roof of the CBI, looking down at the town of Sacramento. She could see everything from all the way up here. The prostitutes haggling with some greedy punters in the darkened alleyways, the drug dealers trying desperately for business whilst competing with each other for the highest status amongst them all. She sighed and a tear ran down her pale, slightly pink in colouring. With drinking blood all the time, it tinted her tears slightly and they came out with a pinkish hue to them. More tears fell as utter sadness overwhelmed her. She stood up and went to the edge of the building, her arms outstretched. How she wished the fall would kill her, if she decided to jump that was. She had been around this place for too long, or so she thought anyway. It would be a miracle if she could die. She held one foot out so it was dangling temptingly over the sheer drop of around ten stories.

Suddenly she heard the noise of the only door to the roof opening and shutting almost silently. Somehow, she instinctively knew it wasn't human, so she turned warily and flinched involuntarily at who she saw. The man stood before her was around six foot tall with messy red hair and blank, soulless eyes. She shook her head softly.

"You used the Power Staff." It wasn't a question.

"That's not why I'm here." The man said, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the door he had just come through.

"Then why are you here, John?" Teresa asked, mimicking his defensive position defiantly. John yawned theatrically and Teresa rolled her eyes, mentally wishing he would get on with it.

"I'm here about Patrick Jane."

"What about him?"

"He knows."

"About me, yes. I never told him what you are. There's no point in doing that. He'll never be able to find you, no matter how long he looks. He's only human, after all, isn't he Red John? And that's how everyone plans to keep him, especially you."

"Good," He came so close that Teresa could feel his breath on her cheek. "I have something I need you to do for me, my dear Teresa. However, I think I will leave it alone for now." He placed a kiss on her cheek, and Teresa had to fight not to punch him in his smug face. She wasn't stupid enough to provoke him though. Everyone had learnt from Patrick Jane's mistake, human or not.

"Goodbye, my dear," He said, and then John had disappeared in a swirl of darkness. Teresa sighed and returned to her earlier position with one foot dangling over the edge, debating her own mortality for the umpteenth time that year. If there was one vampire who wanted nothing more than to be human once more, it was Teresa Lisbon. She hated being a vampire so much she had tried to kill herself several times, to no avail each time. She hated the entire lifestyle. She didn't want to be a creature that stayed confined to the night, and didn't want to hurt humans at all. That was why she was an agent, so she could give back to the world. She brought her foot back from the edge as her internal alarm went off. Someone or something was about to hurt part of her team, her family.

She suddenly jumped over the edge of the building, landing in a crouch before running as fast as she could back to the diner.

…

They were just about to get into the car when James Myrad appeared from nowhere and walked up to the agent and consultant in a predatory fashion. "Ooh, where's your vampire protector? Gone? Don't tell me, you freaked on her when you found out. God, I wish I'd been there. It must have been hilarious to see."

He stepped closer to the two men when a blur attacked him from the side and pinned him to the wall furiously, punching him in the nose for good measure. Cho and Jane stared in shock. The blur was Lisbon.

" Ah my lovely agent Lisbon, I have thought of someone else who had it in for my brother. George Fitzwilliam." Lisbon groaned as she continued to hold him against the wall.

"Are you deliberately trying to wind me up Mr Myrad?"

"Hmm… maybe a little, though I'm serious about George Fitzwilliam."

"Fine." Lisbon sighed, really regretting her decision to come back now. "And why do you suspect George Fitzwilliam? Other than him being… you know."

"He frequents here and hates my brother."

"So do a lot of people, me included. I need more to even consider bringing in George."

Oh, George is it? I should have known you were on first name terms with someone like him. Just because you're banging him doesn't mean he didn't kill my brother!"

"Hey!" Lisbon yelled at him as she threw him against the nearest wall in anger. "I am not banging George! He's my brother in law!"

"Nah, you only wish you were banging me." A male voice said lazily from the end of the street. Lisbon turned slightly to the newcomer and rolled her eyes.

"In your dreams, Drac."

"Oh, definitely, my dear. Unfortunately, I'm married."

"I know George. I was at the wedding."

"Oh yes, so you were. And very beautiful you looked too. Still, you want to bang me?"

"No George, Mr Myrad here was suggesting it though."

"Ah," The vampire walked leisurely up the street and the two humans groaned as they took in the appearance of George Fitzwilliam once more. He had on another black tux that was impeccably clean, and the same old fashioned cape. He looked like Dracula had jumped up off a page of a book and decided to walk the earth once again In fact, the two humans doubted he would ever change from that particular look.

Cho rolled his eyes. Trust the freakiest of the vamps in Sacramento to show up at the worst time possible. He hit on every woman in the diner, especially Lisbon, even though he was supposed to be happily married to Heidi.

George took over from Lisbon in holding the werewolf against the wall. Lisbon brushed her clothes off quickly. "Can you take care of the dog for me? I know he killed his brother." George nodded and dragged the werewolf down the alley and into the darkness. There was silence, followed by a loud crack.

Lisbon turned to face the two humans, he face down. Jane opened his mouth, but she beat him to it. "Look, I didn't mean for anyone to find out. I can guess it must make you uncomfortable, so you won't have to deal with it anymore. I asked Minelli to make it look like I quit for personal reasons, an illness that I can't get rid of," She laughed humourlessly. "If only they knew that this **is** an illness I can't get rid of. Anyway, you won't see me again, so I guess all I have to say is bye."

Jane opened his mouth once more, but it was too late. Lisbon was gone.

**TBC…? Good? Bad? Please tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): Hey, a special thanks to Aania71, who basically pushed me into finishing this chapter. I got stuck and then thought no-one was reading it, so Aania71, thanks so much! This chapter is especially for you!**

**Reviews would be lovely.**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**A Hidden World Revealed**

**Chapter 4**

"Well, that was dramatic," Cho commented as he got back into the SUV. Jane still stood routed to the spot for a moment, staring at the spot Lisbon had been stood before him only a second earlier before she had disappeared into the night. He shook his head and climbed back into the passenger seat, buckling his seatbelt safely.

"How come you're so calm about this all?" He asked Cho worriedly. Cho sighed. They really were a pair. A depressed vampire with a death wish, and a fake psychic who was over-protective and prone to worrying too much about the slightest of things, especially if it had something to do with the depressed vampire who had a death wish. A perfect match if ever there was one for very odd pairings.

"You forget that no matter how much she may want to, technically she can't kill herself."

"Yeah, but she's still gone."

"True, but she might come back," Cho told him as he glanced into the rear view mirror to reverse safely out of the parking lot. What he saw there almost gave him a heart attack. Lisbon was curled into the deepest shadows of the back seat, a finger over her lips, signalling to Cho to stay quiet about her presence in the back of the SUV to the other occupant of the car.

"Yeah, but I hurt her."

"Yeah, and?"

"What do you mean, and?"

"I meant exactly what I said Jane."

"Which was?"

"What's the rest of your sentence?"

"Never mind," Jane turned to stare out of the window stubbornly, yet also trying his best to watch the shadows out there in case he spotted Lisbon at any time, though even he doubted he'd be that lucky. Cho glanced to his phone, which had buzzed whilst he was attempting to talk some sense to Jane.

_Your wallet has gone :D_

Cho sighed and pocketed his phone once more. It was unnerving how Lisbon was better than pick pocketing than Jane was. With Jane, you could feel it ever so slightly, but when Lisbon did it, you only knew if she designed to tell you at some point. Cho was just glad he knew where his boss, friend, and vampire was right now, and that she wasn't doing something completely stupid, as she was actually quite prone to doing.

"Okay, let's get back to HQ and continue this case."

Jane simply nodded as Cho put the SUV into gear and drove off into the night.

…

Jane got out of the car straight away and headed into the building; clearly thinking of all the places Lisbon could possibly be that wasn't quite usual for her, well, the her that he had known about. He had accepted Cho's words of looking for his wallet and had left him alone to search the car for it, knowing he'd only get in the way if he attempted to help. As soon as Jane was out of eyeshot, Cho turned to face the unnatural shadow in the back of the otherwise brightly lit interior of the SUV. He held out his hand expectantly.

"When did you take my wallet?"

Lisbon uncurled and grinned, her fangs fully on show as she handed the brown leather wallet still with the cash and cards inside back to the emotionless Cho.

"I may have taken it when you got into the car." She shrugged, unconcerned about stealing things like that. Cho allowed the corner of his mouth to turn up in appreciation of her handing it back so promptly. The last time she had taken his wallet, he had looked for it for three hours before suspecting Lisbon of the theft, and another hour for her to hand it back over to him, sans money. It had then taken him another four hours to find where she had hidden the money inside his sock.

"So, boss, what was all that about before?"

Her grin dropped and she shifted uncomfortably. "It wasn't just my choice, though for the most part it was all me."

"Red John?"

Lisbon's eyes widened and she shot her hand over her subordinate's mouth, shaking her head furiously. "If he ever found out what you know, you'd either be dead or one of us. Believe me, you'd much rather be dead. That's the lesser of the two evils in this case."

"Boss."

"Fine, yeah, but stop calling him that when you talk to me or another one of my kind Cho, please. Very few have seen him, and no-one can touch him. He's invincible. If he wants you, he has you. There's nothing in this world that can stop him."

"You've seen him." It wasn't a question. Lisbon's head dropped.

"I can't lie to Patrick Jane anymore Cho, and he'd just try to kill me or torture me into revealing information I don't have in the first place. It's bad enough that he hates me for being who I am. I couldn't take anything more from him."

"So why are you leaving?"

"I have to get away. The further away I get from you all, from Jane, the less chance John has of manipulating me to get to those I care about."

"Boss-"

"You know I have to go, Kimball. You know that."

"Yeah, yeah, I do, Teresa. That doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"I know, and it means a lot that you want me to stay, believe me. I just can't do it anymore."

Lisbon made to leave the car at her usual human pace, her fangs retracting to seem normal as she left the CBI parking lot for the last time as an apparent human, but Cho's hand gripping her wrist tightly stopped her. She didn't want to hurt him, so she sat still and waited, her eyes telling him that he'd better hurry up before she grew impatient and hurt him accidentally in her hurry to get away from everything.

"Stay boss. A week is all I'll ask for. Let us prove that it's all worth staying for."

Lisbon looked like she was about to protest until she saw the pleading look in his eyes. Cho rarely pleaded with anyone and he was her brother and best friend rolled into one. She couldn't say no to this request of his.

"Fine. A week, not a minute more. I'm only doing this for you, Cho."

"You won't regret it, Boss."

"I already do."

**TBC…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): Many many thanks to StarWriter303, Aania71, and Angel22022 for your brilliant reviews! It means everything to me that people are reading this!**

**This chapter is AU, OOC, and everything else that comes with a fic like this. I also have one word for you all: JISBON! Well, at the end, at least.**

**This chapter is based on a mixture between two songs. The first one is Any Way You Want It, though the one I was listening to was the one from the film Rock of Ages. The second is When You Believe by Mariah Carey and Whitney Houston. If anyone wants me to tell you the soundtrack I have for this fic, just let me know. Yes this does mean there will be more chapters.**

**Please review! I always want to know what you think!**

**I do not own the mentalist.**

**A Hidden World Revealed**

**Chapter 5**

Cho took Lisbon's hand in his own as she stepped out of the car once more. He was worried about her, though he was slightly relieved that she was here, with them, instead of trying to do something completely insane, like trying to kill herself again. As he walked beside her whilst heading slowly in the direction of the CBI building, Cho spoke up.

"Tell me about the others."

Lisbon looked at him, utterly confused.

"What others?"

"The others that you've cared enough about to tell them all about you."

"Oh. Um, there were only three people, Cho."

"Still, it might make you feel better."

"Promise you won't breathe a word to anyone?"

"Who am I gonna tell boss?"

"Okay, point taken, but not now. Not when I have to act human for the next god knows how many hours."

"Later, then." Cho said almost sternly, letting her know she wasn't going to get away without telling him. She almost grinned. That was just so Cho. Making you think you couldn't get away from him when you were five times faster than any natural thing on the planet. His face softened slightly as he squeezed her fingers ever so slightly.

"Hey, boss."

"Yeah Cho?"

"It'll be okay boss. It'll all be okay."

"Thanks Kimball."

Cho mock glared at her and she grinned, slipping her human façade on with a little effort as they entered the brick building together. Once they were both in the elevator, Lisbon rested her head against the back wall with a groan. Cho instantly looked at her, though his face showed barely any emotion whatsoever.

"Boss? 'Sup?"

"What am I gonna tell Minelli?" She asked and grinned up at Cho, her face mischievous. Cho sighed immediately. This was one of the expressions the others never saw on their straighter than straight boss, and Cho was wary of this particular look on her also. It usually meant she was planning something big and usually embarrassing for the other person involved. Being a member of the undead, there was little that truly embarrassed her any more, though Jane did seem determined to change that.

"Boss, don't." He warned her in a low voice as the elevator doors opened to reveal a pissed looking Minelli. He growled at the two of them and pointed forcefully in the direction of his office. The pair looked at each other and sighed. This might be more difficult to explain away than they first thought.

…

When they got to Minelli's office, Jane was already sat on the small couch in there, looking slightly shocked but otherwise fine. Lisbon felt her jaw tighten in an effort to stay completely human and not snap at him with her mouth yelling at him at super speed. Cho noticed and glanced at Minelli, whose worried glance back showed he had also seen it. Lisbon ignored Jane's presence completely and sat in one of the chairs before Minelli's desk idly, as though she was an utterly bored pupil in the principal's office. He sat opposite her with a sigh as he straightened his suit worriedly.

"Why am I here?"

"Teresa, you know you can't tell anyone."

"I didn't. George did. Can't stop what I didn't start."

"Teresa, you need to think about this."

"Think about what, Virgil? It's not like any of us signed up for this!"

Virgil stood and rounded his desk, pulling the young woman he considered as a daughter into his arms. It wasn't her fault she was like this, he knew that. Not one of them had asked for this type of life, or non-life, depending on how you looked at it. He had been around when she had told other people, and had been there to try and pull her out of the deep depression she fell in for ages afterwards. They had either laughed and not believed her, or gone into shock and ran from her and what she was. There was only so much the poor girl could take.

"I know honey, I know. I'm not really angry at you. George should have known better though."

"Give him a bit of slack Virgil. He is married to Heidi after all."

"Yeah, but how long for this time?"

"True, very true."

"He try and hit on you again?" Minelli asked with a grin and Lisbon grinned back.

"Of course. He wouldn't be George otherwise."

"He's married to your sister." Minelli pointed out and Lisbon laughed.

"That never stopped George before and Heidi doesn't particularly care. I am her sister, after all."

Jane suddenly piped up. "You don't have any sisters, Lisbon. I checked."

The whole room tensed as Lisbon turned to face Jane, catching Minelli's warning look on her way.

"She's not my sister in the DNA way, Jane. It's more because we're…close, that's all."

Jane nodded thoughtfully before speaking up again gently. "Lisbon, I didn't mean any of that earlier. It was just… a surprise, that's all I guess. I'll be okay, I just need time. What about you? Can you cope with me knowing everything about you?"

_Not everything_ Lisbon thought as she put on a small sad smile and nodded gently to Jane. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just… don't be too surprised by everything I do. If you're concerned, or confused or something, just ask Cho. He knows most of it all anyway."

Cho nodded. "Yeah man, you found out the easy way."

Jane looked confused. "Why? How did you find out?"

"Walked into the diner to find her drinking blood and threatening a fellow vampire at the same time." He grinned unexpectedly: This was Cho after all. "I was more concerned with the whole walking into the diner to see my boss drinking blood like it was orange juice than the fact she was threatening someone else."

Lisbon nodded. "Yeah he was the first to not freak on me."

Jane immediately looked contrite. "I'm sorry Lisbon."

"Its fine Jane, it's not like I expected any different."

"But you should Lisbon!" Jane got up and took her small hands in his own larger ones. "You shouldn't have to hide!"

Lisbon smiled bitterly. "It doesn't work like that Jane. I'll always have to hide. It's the way of the world."

"Then let's change the world," He said with a genuine mega watt grin as his lips linked tenderly with Lisbon's and his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her closer as he deepened the kiss hesitantly, his tongue battling with Lisbon's fiercely.

**TBC…?**


End file.
